


Turned (Isaac Lahey)

by Panda_Bear_281



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Werewolf, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Bear_281/pseuds/Panda_Bear_281
Summary: Avery Long became an alpha of her pack before she even hit her teenage years. After her dad got a promotion when she was 15, she was uprooted and moved away from her pack, all the way to Beacon Hills, California. Living with her widower dad and socially inept sister whilst also trying to hide her other side was hard enough until she found herself falling for the socially awkward but smart kid at her school.





	1. Prologue

I didn't mean to do it. We were all going at him, I didn't mean to. Our alpha was ruining us, making rash decisions, getting everyone killed. 12 turned to 10 turned to 7. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. We all were scratching and biting. But why me. Why was I the one to kill him. Little, shy, awkward, pre-teen me... Why...

I stared at my own reflection in the mirror and the red eyes were mesmerising me. Why red. Why can't they go back to yellow. I don't want to be the alpha. I just want to go back to being a beta wolf. Full moons were hard enough without this extra added power that I can feel surging through my veins.

"Avery! Dinner! I heard my dad yell from downstairs. My eyes in my reflection went back to normal and I quickly wiped the blood off my fingers and cheek before rushing downstairs.

"Avery, slow down you'll break your neck coming off the stairs," my sister, Mary, said as she pulled me off the last step and pushed me into my seat. 

"What are you so excited about?" I asked as I saw everyone looking at me. 

"We're having another baby," my mum said finally. I swear I felt my heart constrict in my chest. Baby?! 

"W-when? Why?" I stuttered. Another sibling...

"Well it wasn’t really intentional," she answered, “it just sort of happened. We are going to keep it though. Avery, Mary, you’re going to have a new little brother or sister.” 

“Another sibling… Aren’t you guys getting a little old to be having kids?” I asked, chuckling nervously, trying to ease my nerves. Great, so now I’m an alpha who will have to baby sit an infant. I need to tell them what happened. 

"Avery that’s not nice. It’ll be a little out of everyone’s comfort zones, but it's new, different, exciting. We'll be fine," mum said as she toyed with her hair. 

A new baby isn’t exciting, it’s loud, annoying and costs a fortune. 

“There’s something else I need to tell you, too,” I mumbled, looking down at my hands as they rested in my lap. 

“What is it sweetie?” My dad asked, rubbing a comforting hand across my mothers shoulder. I held my breath for a moment before showing my true eyes, I looked up, letting them see. I released the breath I was holding just as their faces all dropped. 

“I’m an alpha now.”


	2. -1-

1

I sat in my room alone. This is where I tended to be these days. For roughly the past two weeks I was just sitting here, trying to unpack everything. It just felt lonely now. But not for long. Today I started at my new school.

 

I'm fifteen now, I'll be a freshman. Sure I missed most of the year, especially due to moving, but I'll catch up. I'll make friends... I won't be like my sister, always hiding from people. I'll be normal.

 

Since mum died, she was all over the place. She had become… Weird. Dad was just sad, but moving here is almost like turning a new leaf for him. Moving to California will be good for him, especially with his new promotion – if you can even call it that. The hospital here in Beacon Hills was apparently understaffed as of recently, so they’ve employed my dad to be the new coroner here. He took the job without a second thought. I think he’s been wanting to move since mum and the baby died, but he just needed an excuse.

 

I neglected any negative thoughts as braided my red hair into twin plats. I pulled on my red beanie to sit over the top and matched it with my simple red summer dress. The finishing touches to my outfit were my black leather jacket and black converse. I wanted to look nice for my first day.

 

I threw a few books into my bag and made sure that the photo of my mom was secure in the plastic sleeve of my wallet. I missed her...

 

I took one last look in my mirror before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

 

"Oh, are you going to school already?" I heard Mary ask once she saw me.

 

"Yea," I mumbled as I grabbed my keys.

 

"Let me drive you," she said, standing up to follow me. I watched as her long strawberry blond hair fell down in loose curls and her white floral dress swung by her ankles.

 

"No thanks, I got ready early so that I could walk," I mumbled, moving closer to the door.

 

"But you haven't eaten," she said quickly as she grabbed my shoulder gently.

 

"Not hungry," I shrugged her off as I pulled the door open and walked out. She went to follow me again for a moment but as soon as the sunlight hit her she hesitated.

 

"I'll... I'll pick you up..." she called after me as I began walking. I heard the door click shut and my dads voice inside. I drowned out the rest of the street noise once I put my earphones in and pressed play on my phone. Once my playlist started up, I began walking in beat with the music. I could see a few other kids with backpacks walking the same way as me. At least I know I’m going the right way.

 

Once I arrived I sat on the steps and took out the school map that was sent to my email, along with my timetable. I marked all of the rooms that my classes were in and colour coded them on my timetable. This will help. I hope.

 

I packed the papers away into my bag and stood up. New school, new people... I turned around and walked through the front door. I was on a mission to get to my home room so that I wouldn't be wandering the hallways after the bell. My mission got a little side tract when the first thing that happened was I hit someone.

 

I felt myself stumble back and I was going to fall flat on my ass until whoever it was managed to grab my arm.

 

"Woah, are you ok?" I heard a boys voice as I got pulled back into an upright position.

 

"Hmm? Yea, I-" I lost my train of thought when I heard my glasses hit the floor. "Shit."

 

I bent down to grab them and accidentally hit heads with the boy again. This time I did fall on my ass and so did he.

 

"Aah... shit, I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my head. I felt my glasses get pushed onto my face and I finally looked up at the boy. He had short curly brown hair, mesmerising blue eyes and a bruise on his perfectly squared jaw. Don’t tell me I hit him hard enough to instantly bruise the poor guy.

 

"No, totally my fault. Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his own head. What a first day. "Are you alright?" He asked. I watched as he picked himself up before extending a hand down to me. I gratefully took it and he helped me up.

 

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks," I mumbled. I dusted myself off and wiped my glasses clean.

 

"Hey, uh, I haven't seen you around here before... Are you new?" He asked me once we had both recomposed ourselves.

 

"Uh, yea... Today's my first day," I said, gripping my bag. The first person I ran into just had to be a cute boy.

 

"Your first day is in the middle of the year?” He laughed. “My name's Isaac," he said with a smile, "and you are?"

 

"Oh, uh... Avery... my name is Avery," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry for running into you earlier," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

"It was my fault," I said awkwardly. "Look, I should get to home room before it's too late and I get lost," I added on, giving me an excuse to flee from this awkward conversation.

 

"You're new, I'll show you," he said hesitantly.

 

"Oh... Ok."

 

"That's if you want me to?” He asked with a smile.

 

"Um... Yea that'd be helpful. Thank you," I said, trying to build up my confidence. You aren't going to make friends by reverting back to an awkward teenager. As long as you continue to be a klutz and wear glasses, no one will suspect that you're a werewolf. Everything will be fine.

 

I handed him my timetable and he looked at all the highlighter over it.

 

"You colour code stuff too?" He asked with a smile. "Alright, you have the same homeroom as me," he smiled before he began walking down the hall. I followed quickly behind him, earning a few stares from other students who didn't know who I was. I just hope that no one saw Isaac and I bang heads earlier.


	3. -2-

2  
"And here we are," he said, gesturing to the room marked '22', just like it said on my timetable. 

"Thank you," I smiled up at him before walking inside. He waved me off before walking to somewhere else. There was still ten minutes left before school started. I guess that he was just off to do something with his friends or something. 

I couldn't help but think about the bruise that was on his jaw. I wonder what happened. Did he get in a fight? Was it because of sports? Maybe some silly clumsy injury? He doesn't seem like the kind to get in fights. He was nice. 

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I guess I should expect Isaac to come back now.   
Students began filing in one by one. I saw girls and boys of all shapes and sizes enter the room. No one sat beside me though. They filled in from the front and I sat in the back. 

Finally, I saw Isaac's familiar face walk in after everyone else and I quickly looked down. Please don't notice that I was staring. 

I began fiddling with my bracelets before I heard him pull up a chair the next desk down from the one beside mine. I took a glance towards him and saw him smile at me. Crap. I turned my head back to the front and saw the teacher standing there taking attendance. After I answered my name, I pulled out my map and time table to try and figure out where my first class was. 

By the looks of this map, if I go down the corridor to the stairs and go to the second floor, it should be the second classroom to my left. Simple enough. I hope. I packed up and waited for the teacher to dismiss us. Once she did, I waited for everyone else to leave first so that I wouldn't be caught up in the mad dash out of the room with everyone else. 

I got up and made a beeline for the door and quickly turned to where the staircase was. Once I got upstairs, I looked around. Was I supposed to go left or right? 

I went left and checked the door numbers. I was right. Thank god. I stepped into the classroom and took a seat in the back corner. Fingers crossed that no one else wanted to sit here. I mean, it's the first day of a new semester, I’m sure no one knows where they want to sit. So I'm fine to sit here... right?

A group of students came in together laughing and smiling. I watched as a girl with strawberry blonde hair kissed a boy goodbye before heading into the classroom. She took one look at me before her eyes seemed to glow with excitement and she came over to where I was sitting. 

"Hi, you must be new?" She asked me. Her tone was sweet but her appearance looked 'queen bee'. I didn't want to be with the queen bee. 

"Yea... I am," I mumbled, pulling out a book and pen. 

"You wouldn't have happened to have made any friends yet?" She asked me with a smile. I was about to cave in and say 'no' and accept that she was going to ask me to sit with her. That was until I saw Isaac. 

I looked at him and perked up, trying to get his attention. As far as I'm concerned, he's my only way out of this. 

"Isaac!" I called out to him. His head snapped over to me quickly and he smiled. I waved slightly and motioned my eyes to the girl beside me. A slight look of realization washed over his face and he started towards me. 

"Oh, so you have made friends," she said with a smile. She seemed a little irritated by that but pushed off the desk anyway. 

"Hey Avery," he said awkwardly as he shifted onto the chair beside me. "Lydia," he nodded his head towards the girl. 

"You two are friends?" She asked. I looked over to the boy beside me and he gave me a look. 

"Uh, yea... Yea we're friends," Isaac said nodding. I just smiled at her. She didn't seem very convinced but just smiled and walked away anyway. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, resting my head on my arms. 

"Why didn't you want to talk to Lydia?" He asked me. "Some people would kill to befriend her."

"Not me. She had that queen bee vibe. The whole, 'if you fuck with me then I'll destroy your social life' vibe. I don't like that," I groaned. I pulled my glasses off my face and massaged my temples. 

"So you don't hang with the popular crowd?" He asked me. 

"No, why would I? They're mostly a bunch of snobs," I groaned, putting my glasses back into my face. 

"Well, because all the pretty girls hang out with the popular people," he said quietly. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Did he just call me pretty?

"Did you just-"

"Ok class, this semester we will be doing reading!" I heard a woman's voice say loudly, cutting off my sentence. The rest of the class groaned, but I don't think that it was because of the reading. 

The teacher went around the class handing out the books. She took one look at me and Isaac before cautiously handing us each a book. 

"You're Avery, yes?" She asked. I nodded. "Welcome." She smiled before moving on to the next table. 

"Don't let the facade get to you, she's the devil teacher," Isaac whispered to me. 

"Really? How so?" I asked him. She seemed lovely. Before he could answer, she spoke. 

"Alright class. This book is to be finished by the end of the week and there's a quiz on it next Monday, good luck," she said to us with a smile. Everyone, including me, groaned. 

"Alright, I'll give you this lesson to either read, or talk. It's entirely up to you," she said, sitting down at her desk. 

I quickly opened the book and began reading. Fuck. I'm not sure I could finish this in a week. It's the first page and it's already sounding extra boring. 

Do I have to read this all? In a week...


End file.
